


Apple of my eye

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Series: nb!Galar Protag [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Kajitchu | Applin, Make your choice, but uh, idk how to tag that, ig this can be viewed as romantic even tho i wasnt really going for that, its in your hands now dear reader, live your dream, technically just the protag but enby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: A young boy named Hop makes a friend, and decides he wants to do the gym challenge with them someday. But they don't have any pokemon...
Relationships: Hop & Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: nb!Galar Protag [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694815
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Apple of my eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TammyReadsFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyReadsFics/gifts).



“Hey!”

Vic turned towards the sound, seeing one of their classmates approaching and waving them down.

They stopped, and the boy skidded up next to them, momentarily out of breath.

“Hi,” Vic said.

“Hi,” The boy heaved. “I’m Hop. Wanna watch the championship match at my place?”

“Sure!” Vic said. “It’s tonight, right? Let’s go ask my mom!”

“Yeah!” Hop beamed.

\---

A few hours later, the pair were sitting in front of the television, leaned against the wooloo (named Skip) that Hop’s brother had caught for him before heading off in search of an endorsement for the gym challenge. On the screen were the preliminary advertisements and announcements, and both children bounced impatiently as they waited for the final battle of the year to begin.

“Hey, Vic,” Hop said. “D’you think  _ we _ could do the gym challenge someday?”

“You could,” Vic said. “I don’t have any pokemon.”

“Hm,” Hop said. “Ah, I know! Tomorrow, I can catch you one!”

“What, really?” Vic’s eyes shone.

Hop nodded, but before he could say anything else, the musical sting that signalled the beginning of the championship match began.

\---

Vic ended up staying over at Hop’s house the whole night, and the two were out early the next morning, practically vibrating with excitement.

“‘Kay,” Hop said. “What kinda pokemon d’you want, anyway? ‘Round here, we got, uh, wooloo, and rookidee, and skwovet, and--”

Vic tugged on his sleeve and pointed to a pokemon that had wandered out of the grass.

“Huh,” Hop said. “I dunno what that is. Looks like an apple, don’t it?”

The bright green apple-looking pokemon hopped along the ground a ways, before turning and blinking at them.

“Well, whatever it is, I’m gonna catch it for you, okay?” Hop said.

“Nice,” Vic said.

\---

A few minutes later, Hop picked up the pokeball and handed it to Vic.

“There y’are,” He said. “One… whatever this is.”

“Thanks,” Vic said, opening the pokeball. “I’m gonna call it Smith.”

“That is the  _ best _ name,” Hop said. “I think we’re gonna be  _ best _ friends.”

Vic nodded enthusiastically, pulling Hop into a hug and holding Smith between them.

They were going to best friends. And they were going to be friends for a long, long time.

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Even though I’m going to be a researcher now, you’ll always be my rival!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
